


Pretty Little Fears

by SkylessNights



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Bodyguard AU, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feelings, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23777737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylessNights/pseuds/SkylessNights
Summary: On the first day of Fashion Week, an incident occurs that makes Evan realises that the only person he finds comfort in, is the guy whose always been right there beside him…
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Evan “Buck” Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), buck/eddie
Comments: 14
Kudos: 138





	Pretty Little Fears

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I just want to say how overwhelmed and happy I am because of the huge response to my Bodyguard aesthetic that I put up on Tumblr. I was absolutely shocked and surprised that you wanted to read a fic of these two in this alternative universe. I hope you all like it, enjoy! x

“Are you nervous?”

Evan turned around in his chair to face his hairstylist, he looked at her like her comment was a jab at his dignity. Eddie, who was standing guard near the door, overheard the conversation and simply saw it as a harmless question, but it seemed even the simplest things would irritate his boss.

“I don’t get nervous.” Evan said sternly before turning back to face the dressing table mirror, allowing his hairstylist to continue with her work. She didn’t say anything else after that.

“I mean, I’m closing the freaking show at fashion week, in my hometown! What’s there to be nervous about?” Evan continued, as he inhaled deeply and exhaled a heavy sigh. “Diaz” he said, clicking his fingers. “Grab one of the makeup artists from outside and bring them in here will you.”

Eddie closed his eyes and sighed. These were the type of things he had to deal with on a regular basis, three months in his service and he still saw him as an errand boy. Evan seemed to notice his displeasure because he stopped his hairstylist once again to turn around in his chair. She seemed annoyed at this point, she was just in the middle of curling the front of his hair.

“Something wrong, Diaz?”

“No offence, sir but I’m here to protect you. Not to run your errands.” Eddie replied. 

“Well then get some who will.” Evan said, giving Eddie a mischievous smile before turning back to face the mirror. Eddie didn’t say anything, he just shook his head and radioed for one of his colleagues to get someone to do Evan’s makeup. However, they struggled to find someone who was available, since everyone was attending to the other models who were also appearing in the show. 

A few minutes had passed and Evan didn’t seem to notice that the makeup artist hadn’t arrived. Eddie guessed he was too distracted by the sound of his own voice to care because he was still talking about the fashion show and his position in it (not that anyone was listening to him… well except him). 

Suddenly, Eddie saw the door open. Finally, he thought, giving a sigh of relief. He was expecting to see the makeup artist appear on the other side of the door, but it was much worse. A woman wearing an extravagant white coat with a leather black belt wrapped around her waist, walked confidently into the room. Eddie knew exactly who she was and so did everyone else, the room became silent (even Evan had stopped talking). 

“Leave.” She demanded as she removed her black velvet gloves from her hands and placed them on the table where Evan was sitting. The hairstylist quickly picked up her equipment and left in a haste through the door. However, Eddie stayed where he was. 

“Did you come back from the army with impaired hearing, Diaz?” she spoke, fixing her hair in front of the mirror.

“Sorry, Ma’am?” Eddie asked, puzzled by her question.

“I said to leave.”

“Yes, Ma’am but-” Eddie stopped, she was facing him now. Her black shades glaring in his direction, Eddie couldn’t see her eyes but he knew if he did it’d be piercing into his. He looked at Evan but his head was focused on the floor.

“I’ll be outside.” Eddie announced, Evan turned to face him, his eyes begging him to stay but there was nothing he could do. And he left the room, leaving him trapped in there with her. 

The woman removed her shades from her face, revealing her cold blue eyes to Evan, she looked at him judgingly as if there was something disgusting on his face. Reaching into her purse she took out a small makeup case and for the next few minutes she painted his face with basic makeup essential, giving him a natural look for the show. Evan was quite surprised by her actions but it made him smile, for once he felt close to her.

“All done.” She announced as she put down her brushes onto the table. Evan smiled up at her, he was happy that she was here, especially today. The woman looked at him thoughtfully as if she was planning what to do next with his makeup.

“Ah!” she clicked her fingers and reached for the brush that still had a little bit of foundation on it. 

“Almost forgot.” she said, as she began brushing the red birthmark above his right eye. Evan knew exactly what she was doing and slowly his smile faded from his face. He lowered his head hoping she wouldn’t see but he felt her cold fingers raising his chin up towards her. The woman didn’t say a word, her blue eyes showed no warmth or compassion, just contempt. 

Evan fought back the tears in his eyes, if there was one thing he didn’t want her to see, it was him crying. She turned his face so that it was facing the mirror.

“That’s better. Don’t want that ugly spot of yours to be the only thing the cameras take photos of, do we?” she asked, pridefully. Evan didn’t answer. 

The woman began packing away her equipment into her bag and gave one last look at herself in the mirror before putting on her shades, and heading toward the door.

“And, Evan.” 

“Yes, mom” he said, his back facing her. 

“If you keep crying over every small criticism I give you, you won’t make it far in this business.” she said spitefully and slammed the door. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been five minutes or so after Evan’s mother had left the dressing room (not that Eddie was counting or anything) and Eddie was waiting anxiously outside the door. He didn’t understand Evan’s relationship with his mother but his experience working for the Buckley family, definitely made him wonder if she was the reason why Evan acted the way he did. 

Eddie saw a man with a clipboard and headset walking towards him. He stood in front of Evan’s door and was about to knock but Eddie stopped him.

“I don’t think he wants to be disturbed right now.” 

“For crying out loud!” The man rolled his eyes, clearly stressed and frustrated. He muffled some other words under his breath but Eddie couldn’t hear him because he was already marching down the hall. 

Eddie knocked on the door of Evan’s dressing room but he didn’t hear a response. He waited a few seconds before knocking again but he still heard nothing on the other side. Eddie quickly opened the door.

“Sir!” he called out, his voice echoing throughout the room. Eddie felt tense. He was about to radio the situation to the security team but stopped when he heard a clicking sound coming from the corner of the room. Eddie turned to the source and relaxed when he saw where it was coming from. 

Evan was sitting on the floor getting frustrated at the fact that his cigarette wouldn’t light, he didn’t seem to notice Eddie walk into the room until he saw a hand reach out towards him. Evan looked up at his bodyguard and allowed him to take the lighter away from his hand. Eddie could tell he had been crying because there was makeup smudged under his eyes, he clicked the switch on the lighter and held the flame towards Evan. Evan leaned in, waiting until the tip of his cigarette was well lit before inhaling and leaning back against the wall. He gazed intently at Eddie as he exhaled the smoke through his mouth and in his face. Eddie closed his eyes and let the smoke breeze past him, carefully trying not to breathe too much of it in. Evan looked impressed.

“First time smoking, Diaz?”

“No, sir. I’ve had my fair share of cigarettes from time to time.” Eddie replied, giving him back the lighter. Evan gestured for him to share his cigarette but he shook his head. They shared an awkward silence while Evan took another puff of smoke and blew it away from Eddie’s face. However he started to cough abruptly this time which made Eddie narrow his eyes.

“Your first time smoking, sir?” 

“What gave it away.” Evan chuckled, still coughing. Eddie couldn’t help but laugh as well, it felt unusual but nice. Whenever they were in the same room as each other, it would be filled with animosity but today it felt different, as if they were seeing one another in a different light.

Eddie rose to his feet- 

“Stay.” Evan whispered, Eddie looked at him thoughtfully and then turned towards the door “Please.” 

Eddie didn’t know what to do, he knew he shouldn’t and it was against one of his personal rules to get this close to his clients. Plus what if someone walked in on them. He shouldn’t-

“Eddie.” Evan spoke again, this time so softly it felt like he was tempting him. Eddie closed his eyes and cursed himself for what he was about to do. 

A smile escaped Evan’s lips as Eddie moved to sit next to him, their shoulder pressed against each other as he leaned his back against the wall. They just sat in silence while Evan took a few more puffs of his cigarette before grinding it into the ashtray next to him. 

“So,” Eddie said, breaking the silence “do I get to call you by your first name now?” 

Evan chuckled and turned to face him.

“Only if you tell me one of your war stories from Afghanistan.” Evan suggested, raising his eyebrow.

“How did you-”

“Contrary to what you might think, Eddie, I do listen.” Evan said as he winked at him. “Some of the time.”

They both laughed and Eddie had to admit he was enjoying this. He smiled and agreed to tell him about the time his team was ambushed by enemy fire and how he thought he wouldn’t be able to see his family again.


End file.
